Little Things Called Love
by ImaginaryCloud
Summary: Love can be find through many things and events. It can be sad, happy, desperate, angry, redemption, understanding, etc. This is a collection of short stories contain Dramione pairing based on songs.
1. Ever Enough

EVER ENOUGH – A Rocket to The Moon

This couldn't be happened. He had done everything he could. He had hired every expert healer, bought very expensive potions, even used muggle's doctors. Yet she still lied limp. Dead. Leave him alone with his rotten heart.

Fate must hate him very much. Curse him because of his wrong choice at war. He chose to stay alive by done everything the Dark Lord demanded. Now that choice stroke back. He had seen her been tortured by his aunt without done anything. Now he couldn't do anything either. Just watch her with hollow eye.

She was everything he had after the war. She proved him innocence. She accepted him. She knew he had no other option to stay alive. She knew he was just a teenager with a fear. She knew. She forgave. She gave him choice. She made him happy. She made him believed he still had a heart.

Within that time he tried to forgive himself and his father for what he had done to his family, she slowly made a way to his heart. Her witty comment kept his day alive. Her know-it-all attitude challenged his brain. Her presence prevented his downfall to nutter world.

She became his life and made him believed in happiness. He drowned in her love that he greedily drunk. For a short time until he knew her illness.

"You know this is not your fault Draco. Stop blaming yourself."

"It is! If I had stopped her at that time! If I was not a coward! You will be alive and well for a very long time!"

"But you wouldn't be here," she said with a matter of fact tone. Make him speechless. That damn unforgiveable curse his aunt had used against her so many times damaged her brain. She had seizures at times. Her body became weaker and weaker. The illness looked like cancer, but couldn't be detected with magic, or MRI, or CT scan. It was a magical uncureable after effect.

Since that point, everything inside of him was living in her heartbeat. Draco made sure that she had everything she needed or wanted. He accompanied her all the time. He worked at home, leaved the unimportant things to his bestfriend, Blaise Zabini.

He traveled world with her. He made sure that she had visited every famous library. He bought her books and read with her. He brought her to every medical facility. He even tried to be nice to Potter and Weasel-Weasley. He had done everything he could that he thought would make her happy. But was it ever enough?

"Thank you Draco, for everything," she said while lazily leaned up against him. The stars looked especially beautiful tonight for their balcony in Bali's hotel room.

"You know that is my line."

"Nah, you have done your best for me. You know you can just go and find another pretty girl. They will be more than happy to be with you."

"No, I'm never gonna leave you."

"I know. Thank you." She nuzzled him and sighed. That time, he could hear a tick tock of moving time. The light was fading. Had he done enough?

The illness took her from him. Soon, she lied at 's room, restless and pale. He knew the she was holding on just for him. She was dying. He couldn't do anything.

"Draco, it is enough," she whispered, looking through him. Her voice was barely audible. "What you have done to me is more than enough. I'm happy."

He couldn't answer. He cried. For all that he'd done, was it worth it?

She moved her tremble hand to cup his face, wiping his tears. "I love you Draco. Thank you."

"I love you too, Hermione. Forever and more."

She smiled at him, her best smile that would always remain in his memory. She died with a smile. Leave him alone with his rotten heart. Heart that she had mended and healed.

For him, what he'd done would be never enough. But at least he knew, for her it was enough. Knowing that, he embraced his life with smile and knowledge that in the end, he will meet her again in the afterlife.


	2. Crazy

CRAZY – Andrew Garcia

Draco Lucius Malfoy knew that he was down to insanity. He, the most proud young pureblood in this corrupted wizarding world, felt something toward non-other than Hermione Jean Granger, the most proud mudblood with irritating – _yet adorable _– know-it-all attitude. _Bloody hell_.

At first, he just knew that his feeling toward the feisty girl was hate. But love and hate differed only by a thin string, which he already cut. _Merlin_, he was definitely crazy.

He followed her every day, hopping that he would find something to embarrass her, but end up learnt everything about her. He realized now that he was just searching for reasons to find her over and over again.

He knew her favorite food (which was lasagna that she always ate with sparkling eye), her favorite space (in the corner of library where you could see the great lake), her irresistible habit (sighing contently when sun hit her face through the library window in sunny days, which made him want to throw her back to reality by shutting the sigh with his mouth). Hell, he even knew her favorite color (which was aqua blue) that her best-_bloody_-friends didn't know.

His rattle about that irritating mudblood in his common room annoyed his dorm mate, he knew that. But they didn't understand. His feeling towards her was unlike any other things he ever felt before. They didn't understand. It was complicated.

That damned feeling made him betrayed his family, his name, his pride. He wanted to make her safe (safe in his arm actually, if he got lucky). He couldn't deny what he wanted any longer, he wanted her. Thus, he changed side. He got his chance by saving the Golden Trio from his own manor, saved her from his crazy -_literally crazy_- aunt.

He still remembered when she deliriously asked, "Why?" while she was finally tucked safely in bed after a huge amount of cruciatus. Her half lid eyes was so full of curiosity and wondered and _oh so innocent_.

He couldn't help himself and answered honestly, "Because I'm a coward, Granger. I couldn't let myself saw you suffered like that."

To his surprise, she smiled. "You're not a coward Malfoy. You're brave," she said before sleep took her in. For the first time in forever, Draco felt a weird sensation in his heart. It was like a warm spread for his heart to his entire body. It felt wonderful.

Since that point, he helped the Golden Trio destroyed that _fucking-literally crazy-maniac-kink-idiot_ dark lord's (well, he still couldn't bring himself to call that inhuman being with its name, pity him) soul vessels (they called it horcrux, whatever). The Scarhead barely tolerated him and the Weasel hate him to dead. Many said he was out of his mind, but he didn't care. They didn't understand that his insanity was placed on a goody-good Gryffindor Princess who trusted him. He was really head to heels for her. He was crazy.

With his help, the light side won. He was reborn from pathetic pureblood to heroic blood traitor. Frankly, he was kinda proud. He used that opportunity to court his insanity properly. Thanks to his witty personality and genius mind -_wink, wink_- he got what he most desired. His insanity. His know-it-all Gryffindor Princess. Finally his from today onward.

He was finally success to get Potter and Weasley (Hermione said she wouldn't date him if he called her bestfriends offensive names) permissions to marry their adoptive sister. Now, His insanity looked bloody amazing in white dress, smiling only at him while dancing in their wedding day. He was beyond happy.

"You make me crazy, Hermione. You don't know how you got under my skin for years before I finally admit that I am head to heels for you, My insanity," he whispered, swirling her.

Hermione giggled. "No, Draco. You're not crazy. You're just a man."

"Yeah, I think I'm not crazy anymore that I get my insanity, right?"

She smiled at him. A very breathtaking one. And then she kissed him and nothing mattered anymore. Nobody would understand but she did. He did everything that he could and now he reaped the outcome. Crazy indeed.


End file.
